El Juego
by Nami - Starla
Summary: Los dos lideres empiezan a moverse. Los nuevos jugadores están a punto de empezar a jugar. El juego ha dado comienzo...


**El Juego**

**Nota: **Fic ambientado inmediatamente después de La Orden del Fénix... pero no sigue la línea de los dos libros siguientes.

**Capitulo 1: Nuevo jugador**

En una habitación amplia, una mujer se sentaba en penumbras. El cuarto, iluminado por la tímida lucecilla que provenía de un quemador de incienso y la poca luz que podía pasar a través de las cortinas, estaba ricamente decorado, pero se notaba que, a pesar de la elevada posición del dueño de la casa, no estaba pasando por su mejor momento.

La mujer, de piel pálida y cabello oscuro, jugueteaba con el humo que desprendía la varilla de incienso que se estaba quemando, observando las formas que trazaba el humillo y creando las suyas propias con la punta de su varita, aparentemente distraída, sin dar ninguna forma particular a esas formas. Aparentemente. Porque Bellatrix Lestrange estaba lejos de limitarse a jugar con el humo del incienso.

* * *

Lord Voldemort no estaba muy feliz.

Su "excursión" al Ministerio no había acabado como a él le hubiera gustado. No solo no había conseguido la profecía que deseaba; ésta se había roto, el maldito Potter se le había escapado y ahora todo el mundo mágico conocía su vuelta. Desde luego, el trabajo había salido de todas formas, salvo bien.

Y para colmo, esa rata de Draco Malfoy se le había escurrido, se había esfumado como el humo, sin dejar ninguna clase de rastro. Y eso que era prácticamente imposible ocultarse del Señor Tenebroso.

Los padres del chico insistían en que no sabían dónde estaban, en que había sido cosa suya y ellos no tenían nada que ver. No dejaban de repetir que ellos compensarían su atrevimiento, y que lamentaban profundamente lo ocurrido. Excusas. Sin duda, no habían sabido educar bien al chico.

- Pppe... perdón, mi señor – la voz de Pettigrew rezumaba cobardía por todas partes. Normalmente, no era el ser más valiente del lugar, y el mal humor de su señor solo le atemorizaba más... y le hacía ser aún más patético, si es que eso era posible. La sucia rata abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza – Hay... hay aquí una mujer que desea veros.

- ¿Una mujer? Que se deshagan de ella. No le abráis ni la puerta.

- Es que... veréis, amo... la mujer en cuestión... ya ha entrado. De hecho, está aquí mismo, conmigo, esperando a veros...

Voldemort meditó un momento. Él no había llamado a nadie. Y nadie podía entrar en la Mansión Malfoy. Él mismo se había encargado de ello, mejorando las ya excelentes medidas de seguridad de la mansión. Y, aunque esa mujer hubiera logrado traspasar las defensas físicas y mágicas, quedaban sus mortífagos. Estos nunca permitirían que una desconocida se paseara por su cuartel general tranquilamente. Y aún así, la mujer había llegado hasta él. Impresionante.

- Está bien, hazla pasar.

Colagusano abrió torpemente la puerta de la habitación y dejó pasar a la desconocida, que venía envuelta en una capa negra.

- Por favor, déjenos a solas – ordenó ella, con voz dulce y, al mismo tiempo, amenazante.

Pettigrew miró a su señor, que asintió casi imperceptiblemente, y se retiró, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. La rata se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la bodega, donde pensaba tomarse un buen trago de algo con una alta graduación. Por el camino, se topó con los cuñados Lucius Malfoy y Rodolphus Lestrange.

- No os acerquéis a la sala de amo – les aconsejó – Está reunido.

- ¿Reunido? ¿Con quién?

- No lo sé – Colagusano se encogió de hombros – Una mujer un tanto extraña. Viste completamente de negro, lleva una extraña caja y se ha negado a revelar su nombre y su rostro. Alguna loca buscando poder.

Pettigrew siguió su camino. Lucius y Rodolphus mantuvieron una expresión de indiferencia... hasta la rata giró la esquina y estuvieron seguros de que ya no podía ni oírles ni verles.

- Voy a hablar con Narcissa – dijo Lucius, cuyo rostro, al igual que el de su compañero, se había ensombrecido – Tú ve a prepararlo todo... por si acaso.

Rodolphus asintió y siguió por el pasillo, aparentando que no pasaba nada. Lucius, también a paso tranquilo, se dirigió en busca de su esposa.

* * *

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Voldemort, desde su sillón.

La desconocida sonrió, aunque Voldemort no pudo verlo. La capa la cubría por completo, dejando su rostro entre sombras, que la tenue luz de la chimenea no podía vencer. Todo cuanto podía verse de ella eran sus pálidas manos, que sostenían una caja de madera elegantemente tallada.

- ¿Le importa que me siente? – preguntó ella. Había un acento en su forma de hablar que la delataba como extranjera, pero Voldemort no lo supo identificar – El viaje hasta aquí ha sido muy largo.

- Primero déjeme ver su rostro – Voldemort utilizó el mismo tono, amable y amenazante a la vez, que empleaba ella – E identifíquese.

De entre las sombras surgió una risita.

- ¿Teme que sea una enemiga? – preguntó, socarrona – Al contrario, mi querido señor, soy su amiga. – La mujer se acercó lentamente y se sentó, colocando la caja cuidadosamente en su regazo. – Verá, Lord Voldemort... usted es poderoso. Muy poderoso. Pero su poder no es infinito... y yo sé cómo ayudarle a conseguirlo. A cambio, tan solo pido su ayuda y protección... y un trono a su lado. – Lentamente, se llevó una mano a la capucha de la capa, y la dejó caer, revelando un joven y hermoso rostro, enmarcado por un cabello oscuro y unos ojos negros que destilaban maldad. – Mi nombre es Bruna Sanguinetti. Y le convertiré en el rey del mundo... si me permite ser su reina.

Lord Voldemort reprimió una carcajada escéptica.

- ¿Y cómo, exactamente, Bruna Sanguinetti, piensa convertirnos en los reyes del mundo?

Bruna esbozó una sonrisa y abrió la caja que tenía en el regazo.

- Con esto – respondió, mostrándole el contenido.

* * *

Bellatrix seguía jugando tranquilamente con el humo, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Unos golpes suaves y apresurados la sobresaltaron. La mansión, y, por ende, la habitación, estaban en completo silencio, y cualquier mínimo ruido era fácilmente audible... y podía sobresaltar a cualquiera.

- Adelante – respondió, cautelosa, dejando la varita sobre la mesa.

Se relajó un poco al ver entrar a su rubia hermana.

- Cissy, me has asustado – la regañó, volviendo a tomar su varita y siguiendo con su especie de juego.

- Bella... está aquí.

Bellatrix se irguió y contempló el rostro asustado de su hermana. Por un momento, esperaba que se tratara de una broma... o un error.

- No puedes hablar en serio – murmuró, quedándose más pálida de lo habitual.

- Hablo muy enserio, Bella. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

- No. No lo tenemos – Bellatrix volvió a sentarse y trazó una nueva figura con su varita – Mejor ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.

Ambas hermanas contemplaron como el humo, que se había vuelto de un tono rojizo y ahora dibujaba claramente un símbolo, se disipaba lentamente.

Después, ambas salieron de la habitación, tras asegurarse de que la varilla de incienso se encontraba bien apagada.

* * *

A varios kilómetros, Harry Potter se encontraba en la casa del que, hasta hacia muy poco, había sido su padrino.

- Harry... esto tiene que resultarte muy duro – le dijo la voz de Tonks, a sus espaldas – ¿Por qué no lo dejas? Nosotros podemos cuidar de la casa.

- No – a pesar de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la voz de Harry sonó firme.

Tonks iba a volver a replicar, pero la mano de Lupin, colocada suavemente sobre su hombro, y una mirada del licántropo la hicieron desistir.

Apenas había pasado una semana desde el fin del curso. Ese quinto año había resultado demasiado largo... para todos. Y, ahora, especialmente para Harry. El chico extrañaba a su padrino. De hecho, le costaba aceptar su muerte. Tenía la impresión, la esperanza, de que, al entrar en casa, lo encontraría tirado en algún sofá o deshaciéndose de algún objeto familiar. Una esperanza vana e infantil, que su propia mente le decía que no podía ser real... pero algo en su interior se negaba a creer en la muerte de Sirius. No podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser.

¿Qué hacia exactamente en la casa? Buscar algo. ¿El qué? No lo sabía. Algo que demostrara que Sirius seguía con vida. Aunque sabía que no iba a encontrarlo.

No había querido que Hermione y Ron le acompañaran, aunque estos se habían ofrecido repetidas veces. Pero esto era algo que necesitaba hacer... solo. Al fin y al cabo, Sirius significaba mucho más para él que para cualquier otro. Sin embargo, sabía que no le iban a dejar ir solo... por eso se lo pidió a Lupin y a Tonks. Tonks apreciaba, y mucho, a Sirius. Por algo era su sobrina, la hija de la prima favorita de su padrino. Y Lupin era el único que quedaba con vida de los que habían sido los amigos de sus padres. Bueno, él, y la rata. Pero ese no contaba.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, ya que ningún miembro de la Orden se había acercado a ella, por respeto al chico. Esto, unido a su habitual oscuridad, la hacía que resultara mucho más tenebrosa de lo que resultaba normalmente.

Lentamente, Harry recorrió todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa, paseando su mirada por cada uno de los objetos que contenían, tomando algunos, distraídamente, y volviéndolos a dejar en su sitio. Lupin y Tonks lo siguieron en silencio, haciendo movimientos similares a los suyos, cada uno perdido en sus propios recuerdos.

La habitación que había pertenecido a Sirius quedó en último lugar. Por un lado, Harry no quería entrar ahí. Demasiados recuerdos... y no solo de su padrino. Pero, por el otro, algo le decía que ahí iba a encontrar lo que buscaba.

Tonks estaba sentada en la cama, con la vista fija en una pared y los ojos húmedos; Lupin miraba por la ventana, y Harry revisaba uno de los libros que quedaban en la habitación cuando Kingsley entró, precipitadamente.

- ¡Estais aquí! – exclamó, aliviado - Granger y Weasley me dijeron que podría encontraros aquí.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Lupin, al ver la cara que traía el recién llegado.

- Hay un problema con esta casa.

Lupin y Tonks clavaron su vista en Kingsley, esperando que se tratara de una broma o algo así. Harry se quedó mirando un papel que había encontrado en el libro, cuidándose de que los demás no lo vieran.

- Por lo visto – explicó Kingsley – Sirius no ha dejado esta casa a Harry.

- Pero, si no es a Harry – preguntó Tonks, confusa - ¿a quién se las ha dejado?

- Ni idea. No sabemos quién es. Según su testamento, deja todas sus pertenencias a una tal Alba Regina.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Evidentemente, se trataba de un nombre falso, o un pseudónimo. Era lo que les había comunicado la persona que tenía en su poder el testamento de Sirius.

- Lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí – decidió Remus, tras unos instantes en los que nadie dijo nada – No vaya a ser que Alba Regina no sea muy amistosa...

- Vamos Harry – le llamó Tonks.

El chico, que aunque había oído las palabras de Kingsley, tenía la cabeza en otra parte, se guardo el pedazo de papel, sin que ninguno de los tres adultos se diera cuenta.

* * *

Esa noche, Harry dio mil vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, revivía lo ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia. Y, cada vez, culpaba a alguien diferente. Al Ministerio, por no creer en él. A Dumbledore, por no haber llegado antes. A Bellatrix, por haber sido su silencioso maleficio el que había acabado con Sirius. A todos los allí presentes, por no haberlo evitado. A Sirius, por haber ido a salvarle sin pensar, por haberlo dejado solo. Y a él mismo, por haber sido tan necio. Los errores se pagan. Ahora, más que nunca, era consciente de ello.

Se levantó, harto de esa cama, en casa de los padres de Tonks, que, recalentada, le impedía dormir.  
Los Weasleys le habían ofrecido su casa, pero él no se sentía con fuerzas para estar rodeado por tanta gente. Tonks le había ofrecido su casa, en la que también se alojaba Lupin, aparte de los padres de la joven. Pero los señores Tonks, aunque agradables con él, lo dejaban a su aire, al igual que su hija y su ex profesor. Podía pensar tranquilamente, y martirizarse a sí mismo, sin necesidad de tener a nadie a su alrededor intentando animarle.

Recordó el papel que había cogido en Grimmauld Place. Ese papel era de lo más extraño. Para empezar, era un papel normal y corriente, no un pergamino. Era un trozo de folio _muggle_, como los que tiene cualquiera, salvo los magos, en su casa. Y estaba escrito a boli. Un boli normal y corriente, no con pluma y tinta. Y... la letra era la de Sirius. Pero el mensaje no tenía mucho sentido.

"_Harry:  
Se que estás confuso y no tengo tiempo para explicarte lo que ocurre. Limítate a hacer lo que te pido, y te prometo que acabarás por comprenderlo todo.  
Estate en esta misma habitación la próxima luna nueva, a medianoche.  
No hables de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con las personas en las que más confíes, porque puede que debas dejar de hacerlo. Las personas que, desde este momento, son tus aliados, irán a ti.  
Confía en los enviados de la Alba Regina.  
Sirius" _

Alba Regina. El mismo nombre que aparecía en el testamento de Sirius. Harry releyó una y otra vez la nota, intentando descifrar su contenido. ¿Quiénes eran sus aliados? ¿Qué pasaba con los que él consideraba sus amigos? ¿Sabía Sirius que iba a morir cuando escribió esa nota? ¿Se lo imaginaba, al menos? ¿Quién era Alba Regina?

Confuso, el chico consultó el calendario. La próxima luna nueva sería el viernes, tres días más tarde. ¿Cómo llegar a Grimmauld Place por sus propios medios, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su desaparición? Decidió que no era el mejor momento para pensarlo. Estaba cansado y la cabeza le dolía horrores. Tenía tres días para pensar cómo escapar... y reunir algo de información.

* * *

Remus Lupin se levantó de la cama que compartía, desde hacía poco, con Nymphadora Tonks, poniendo cuidado en no despertarla. Que él tuviera cosas que hacer no significaba que la joven tuviera que pasar la noche en vela también. Y, de cualquier modo, era mejor que Tonks no supiera nada. Lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que hacerlo solo. Al menos, de momento.

Silenciosamente, se deslizó hasta el jardín, y se alejó de la casa, hasta unos árboles, cuyas negras sombras ocultaban de la vista a las personas que le aguardaban.

- Llegas tarde – susurró una voz masculina, algo irritada.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Remus – Estaba... ocupado.

- Ya – replicó una voz femenina – Ocupado. Claro. ¿Con mi sobrina, tal vez?

Lupin agradeció que la oscuridad impidiera que el matrimonio Lestrange notara su sonrojo. Aunque ya hacía tiempo que había iniciado su relación con Tonks, ésta aún no era pública.

- Con lo que fuera – respondió, cortante.

- Sí, sí, lo que fuera... y lo que es – lo picó Bellatrix.

Su marido, harto de la bastante infantil conversación, decidió sacar a relucir el tema que habían ido a tratar.

- No estamos aquí para hablar de la vida privada de Remus y tu sobrina – regañó a su esposa, para después dirigirse hacia Lupin - ¿Está hecho?

- El "abogado" ya se ha puesto en contacto con la Orden. Y no, no saben nada sobre Alba Regina.

- ¿Y el chico? – inquirió Bellatrix - ¿Ha encontrado la nota?

- No estoy seguro, pero juraría que sí.

- ¿Crees que acudirá?

- No estoy seguro, pero supongo que sí. Harry está muy confuso y querrá respuestas. Aunque sigo pensando que sería más fácil...

- No, Remus – Bellatrix suspiró, cansada – No tenemos tiempo. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha ya. Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones después. Nigra Regina ya se ha puesto en contacto con Voldemort – Añadió respondiendo a la pregunta que Remus no había formulado - Aún no se han movido, deben estar esperando a nuestro movimiento. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Se nos acaba el tiempo. Mi hermana ya va camino de Venecia, y los demás ya están allí. Nos falta el chico.

- Y lo tendréis. Lo vigilaré de cerca, lo prometo. Si no va por sus propios medios, encontraré la manera de llevarle hasta allí, aunque sea de las orejas. Y en cuanto a...

- Ya lo hemos hablado. No es una buena idea – Bellatrix cruzó los brazos, tajante.

- Ya pero...

- Ya lo hemos consultado – le interrumpió Rodolphus – Puedes traerla, pero tendrá que ser con el chico, bajo las mismas condiciones.

- No le va a hacer ninguna gracia.

- Esto son lentejas – replicó Bellatrix – las tomas o las dejas.

Con un gesto de cabeza, el matrimonio se marchó de allí, con cuidado de no ser descubiertos.

Remus regresó a su habitación, donde Tonks, iluminada por la luna, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. El licántropo no pudo reprimir una tierna sonrisa al verla. Ella le daba fuerzas. Ella, tan fuerte en batalla, tan torpe en su vida diaria, tan apasionada en la cama, tan dulce y hermosa, era la razón por la que él seguía luchando.

Y, aunque temía que la estaba llevando a un patíbulo en el que aún no se sabía quién era la víctima y quien el verdugo, sabía que no tenía otra opción. Involucrarla era peligroso para ella. Pero más peligroso seria no hacerlo.

* * *

**N/A:**

Listo, el primer capítulo está recién salido del horno :P

Pienso continuar, lo juro... pero tengo poco tiempo libre y mil cosas que hacer con él (técnicamente, seguir estudiando, lo cual hace que deje de ser tiempo libre...) cualquiera que esté en bachiller o que lo haya superado me entiende -.- De cualquier forma, intentaré tener el próximo capítulo lo antes posible. Prometido!!!

Supongo que a estas alturas muchos habrán averiguado de donde he sacado la otra inspiración :P aunque tengo que decir que la idea de un fic de este estilo me lleva rondando mucho tiempo... solo que no tenía un "algo" que me sirviera... y ahora lo tengo. Además, tampoco confiaba en mi misma para escribir algo así... supongo que el premio que gané el año pasado me ha animado :P porque cada vez escribo más y con más cuidado...

En fin, acepto sugerencias y comentarios, así que, porfas... review... sí??? n.n

Besitoooos!!!!

**Nuevo foro para hablar sobre tus sagas favoritas (Crepúsculo, Harry Potter, Laura Gallego) o tus libros favoritos y donde publicar tus propias historias:**

**Inkblood(punto)losforos(punto)es**


End file.
